My Strawberry Boy
by Mei Hyun 3154
Summary: Donghae yang satu-satunya berstatus single diantara teman-temannya yang lain merasa jengkel karena teman-temannya tidak peduli dengan tugas kelompok mereka dan malah asyik pacaran dengan pasangan masing-masing. Kejadian yang tak terduga saat study tour membuat Donghae bertemu dengan seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya / Pair!HAEHYUK / BL / DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**My Strawberry Boy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By Mei Hyun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Pair : HaeHyuk**

 **Genre : Friendship, Romance**

 **Warn : BL, typo(s), gaje, aneh, bahasa berantakan, dsb #plakk**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, keluarga, sanak saudara, teman-teman dan diri mereka sendiri, tetapi cerita ini milik saya xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hae chagi, umurmu sudah menginjak 17 tahun. Tidakkah kau mau menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, nak?"

Donghae menghela nafasnya dan mencoba untuk menstabilkan emosinya yang tiba-tiba saja naik saat eomma tersayangnya kembali menanyakan hal yang selalu ditanyakannya beberapa hari belakangan ini. Ia mencoba untuk melemaskan otot-otot yang mendadak sedikit mengeras di wajahnya dan berusaha untuk menatap eomma-nya dengan pandangan lembut seperti biasanya. "Eomma... Sudah berapa kali kukatakan? Jika tiba waktunya nanti, aku pasti akan mengenalkan kekasihku pada eomma"

Wanita paruh baya itu mencebikkan bibirnya ketika mendengar pernyataan yang sama dari sang putra tercinta. "Tapi sepupu-sepupumu sudah memiliki kekasih. Adik sepupumu bahkan sudah mulai berpacaran sejak sekolah menengah pertama dan sudah beberapa kali berganti-ganti pasangan"

Donghae menundukkan wajahnya dan kembali menghela nafasnya. "Aku adalah aku, eomma. Dan dia adalah dia. Jangan membandingkan dia denganku. Aku bukan playboy seperti dia" Donghae mencoba untuk menekan kembali emosinya yang kembali naik. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir. Kenapa eomma cantiknya mendadak terburu-buru menyuruhnya mencari kekasih seperti ini?

"Huh... Kau ini..." gerutu sang eomma sambil membereskan piring-piring kotor bekas makan malam mereka. "Kau tahu? Hanya eomma saja yang tidak punya cerita tentang perkembangan percintaan anak eomma dengan kekasihnya ketika eomma mengikuti reuni mingguan eomma dengan sahabat-sahabat eomma"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Jadi hanya karena ini saja eomma-nya selalu cerewet menyuruhnya untuk mempunyai seorang kekasih?

"Kau bahkan belum pernah berpacaran satu kali pun seumur hidupmu. Padahal anak laki-laki seusiamu rata-rata sudah memiliki pengalaman berpacaran setidaknya dua sampai tiga kali" Gerutuan kembali terdengar dari sang eomma yang kini tengah mencuci piring, tak jauh dari meja makan tempat Donghae duduk.

"Kenapa eomma berkata seperti itu? Temanku juga ada yang belum pernah berpacaran sama sekali" ucap Donghae membela diri.

Sang eomma memutar badannya dan menatap putranya dalam. "Temanmu yang mana? Kalau pun ada, dia pasti berbeda denganmu. Kau ini idola para siswi disekolahmu. Menurut eomma tidak wajar saja jika seorang idola sekolah sepertimu belum mempunyai pengalaman berpacaran sama sekali"

Donghae kembali menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar curhatan eomma-nya. Ia tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa eomma-nya memiliki pandangan seperti itu?

"Sudahlah eomma. Jangan memaksaku. Toh ini hanya pacaran, bukan menikah" Donghae perlahan bangkit dari kursinya dan merapikan T-shirt-nya yang sedikit tertarik ke atas karena duduk tadi.

Sang eomma menyunggingkan smirk-nya yang tetap terkesan anggun. "Kalau kau mau, kau bisa langsung menikah setelah lulus sekolah nanti"

Donghae mendelik kaget dan seketika menoleh pada sang eomma. "Kurasa acara reuni eomma itu membawa dampak yang buruk untuk eomma" ucap Donghae sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sang eomma. "Mungkin sebaiknya eomma melakukan reuni satu bulan sekali" ucap Donghae lagi tepat sebelum berdiri berhadapan dengan sang eomma.

"Apa? Kau tidak bisa—"

"Sudahlah eomma. Aku lelah setelah kegiatan ekskul tadi. Aku ingin tidur sekarang. Jalja~" potong Donghae sambil mengecup sekilas pipi kiri eomma-nya dan melenggang naik ke lantai dua, tempat dimana kamarnya berada.

.

Disinilah Donghae berada sekarang. Di kamarnya yang nyaman. Namun laki-laki itu tidak tidur seperti apa yang dikatakannya pada sang eomma beberapa menit yang lalu. Laki-laki ini hanya tidak ingin berdebat lebih lama lagi dengan sang eomma.

"Haahh... Eomma benar-benar menyebalkan!" guraunya saat ia mengingat semua kejadian beberapa hari terakhir dengan sang eomma. "Mereka juga menyebalkan!" guraunya lagi saat ia mengingat teman-teman baiknya di sekolah.

Ya... Di sekolahnya, Donghae memang salah satu dari 5 pangeran sekolah. 2 diantara 4 pangeran sekolah yang lainnya adalah saudara sepupunya, Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Lalu 2 orang lainnya adalah teman baiknya, Zhoumi dan Siwon. Dan dari 5 pangeran sekolah tersebut, hanya Donghae yang belum mempunyai kekasih dan sama sekali belum pernah berpacaran satu kali pun. Oleh karena itu ia selalu menjadi bahan candaan dan olokan keempat pangeran sekolah lainnya yang juga merangkap sebagai saudara sekaligus teman-teman baiknya.

"Haahh... Entah kenapa semuanya menjadi terasa menyebalkan" gerutu Donghae kembali. "Hanya appa satu-satunya orang yang tidak menyebalkan" gumamnya lirih saat ia mengingat appa tercintanya yang masih berada di China. "Bogoshippo appa. Cepatlah pulang. Aku merindukanmu" lirihnya kembali sebelum ia memejamkan matanya dan pergi ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Hari ini mood Donghae bertambah buruk. Setelah perdebatannya semalam dengan sang eomma, kini Donghae merasa diacuhkan karena keempat temannya asyik dengan kekasih masing-masing.

"Minnie... Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Kyuhyun pada sang kekasih, Sungmin.

"Aku mau air putih saja Kyu. Latihan menyanyi kemarin membuat suaraku sedikit serak" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun yang juga ikut menyunggingkan senyum karenanya.

"Mochi baby, kau mau roti ini lagi?" kali ini Zhoumi yang berbicara pada kekasihnya, Henry.

"Tidak ge... Aku sudah kenyang" tolak Henry sambil meneguk minuman isotonik yang ada dihadapannya.

Donghae mendecih dalam hati melihat adegan kedua pasangan tersebut. _'Mau membuatku iri eoh?'_ gumam Donghae dalam hati. Ia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain. Jikalau ia melihat Siwon dan Yesung bersama kekasih mereka, ia masih sudi melihatnya karena setidaknya tingkah mereka tidak se-berlebihan tingkah pasangan KyuMin dan ZhouRy. Namun...

"Bummie... Kau tidak apa-apa sayang? Apa kepalamu masih sakit?" Siwon mengelus pipi sang kekasih—Kibum—yang sedikit memerah dengan lembut. Ia bahkan tak ragu untuk membawa kepala Kibum bersandar di pundaknya.

"Gwencahana Wonnie... Gomawo..." ucap Kibum sambil memejamkan matanya saat Siwon mengelus pelan rambutnya.

Lain lagi dengan Yesung dan kekasihnya, Ryeowook. Mereka berdua sepertinya sangat sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

"Kau yang memasak semua ini Wookie?" tanya Yesung antusias saat ia membuka kotak bekal yang disodorkan Ryeowook tadi padanya dan melihat isinya.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum malu-malu.

"Whoaa~ Hebat sekali! Kau benar-benar menantu idaman orangtuaku, Wookie" ucap Yesung yang membuat pipi Ryeowook seketika merona merah. "Ayo kita makan bersama-sama! Karena sumpitnya hanya ada sepasang, aku akan menyuapimu" ucap Yesung yang membuat Donghae membuang pandangannya saat itu juga sebelum ia melihat kejadian 'berlebihan' lainnya.

"Ya... Hae... Kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja?" tanya Zhoumi dengan wajah seakan-akan ia mengajak Donghae berbicara sejak tadi.

Donghae menatap sinis Zhoumi dengan ekspresi datar "Lanjutkan saja kegiatan menyebalkan kalian. Aku pergi" Donghae segera beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah keluar dari kantin sekolah.

Zhoumi saling berpandangan dengan Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Lalu sedetik kemudian suara riuh tawa mereka terdengar.

' _Dasar sial! Awas saja kalau nanti kalian ada perlu denganku. Aku tidak akan menggubris kalian'_ umpat Donghae dalam hati sambil membawa langkahnya menuju ke atap sekolah.

.

Kini Donghae telah berada di atap sekolah. Tempat favoritnya. Ia berdiri di pinggiran atap sekolah dan meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas besi pembatas yang terpasang mengelilingi pinggiran atap sekolah tersebut.

"Huh! Yang tadi itu menyebalkan sekali!" gerutu Donghae kesal. "Awas saja jika nanti aku mempunyai kekasih yang lebih baik dari kekasih-kekasih mereka! Aku akan membuat mereka iri dengan kelebihan yang kekasihku miliki!"

Laki-laki berwajah lembut itu kemudian mendongakkan wajahnya dan menutup rapat kedua matanya. Senyuman tipis pun perlahan terulas di bibirnya kala ia kembali merasakan nikmatnya sensasi ini. Rambutnya yang teracak alami dan menjadi sedikit berantakan dari sebelumnya pun tidak ia hiraukan. Ia begitu menyukai hal ini bahkan sejak pertama kali ia bersekolah di sekolah menengah atas ini.

Ya... Donghae sedang menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah, rambut, dan seluruh tubuhnya. Ia selalu melakukan ini jika hatinya sedang kacau. Dan hal kecil semacam ini selalu berhasil membuat Donghae menenang dan mampu untuk menekan kembali emosinya yang sempat membuncah. Dan jika sudah seperti ini mungkin Donghae akan kembali ke kelasnya setelah minimal 15 menit berada di tempat ini.

"Haahh... Aku jadi ingin mempunyai kelas di lantai ini" guraunya pelan sambil membuka matanya perlahan. "Disini pemandangannya sangat indah..." gumamnya sambil mengulas satu senyuman saat matanya menatap pemandangan yang terhampar di depannya.

Sekolah tempat Donghae menuntut ilmu ini termasuk sekolah elit. Namun sekolah ini letaknya agak di pinggiran kota. Sehingga di belakang sekolah, hal yang bisa Donghae lihat dari atap tempatnya berada saat ini adalah hamparan hijau pepohonan. Donghae bahkan yakin ada danau kecil di belakang pepohonan itu jika ia melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya tersebut dengan lebih sungguh-sungguh dan teliti.

Namun kegiatan Donghae terhenti saat ia merasa ada seseorang yang berdiri di bawah. Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke halaman sekolahnya tersebut dan mengerutkan keningnya saat matanya menangkap objek yang dirasakannya tadi.

"Siapa dia? Apa dia siswa pindahan baru?" gumam Donghae dengan mata yang masih menatap lekat objek tersebut.

Ya... Ada seseorang disana. Seseorang yang tidak bisa Donghae prediksi berjenis kelamin laki-laki ataupun perempuan tersebut tampak duduk merenung di salah satu bangku yang tersedia di halaman tersebut dengan wajah lelahnya. Ia terlihat begitu lesu. Donghae menduga jika orang tersebut baru saja melakukan perjalanan dari tempat yang jauh.

Kriiinnnggg

Donghae tersentak kaget mendengar bel yang berbunyi secara tiba-tiba tersebut. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari orang tersebut ke jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Huh... Sebentar lagi pelajaran sejarah... Membuat mengantuk saja" gerutu Donghae. "Mungkin sesekali membolos tidak apa-apa?" Mata Donghae kemudian beralih kembali ke halaman sekolah. Namun nihil. Objek yang dipandanginya sejak tadi sudah tidak berada disana lagi. "Yah... Sepertinya aku tidak jadi membolos" Donghae terlihat sedikit kecewa. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu di tempat tersebut.

.

.

Hari ini suasana kelas Donghae tampak riuh. Guru mereka baru saja mengingatkan jika beberapa hari lagi Donghae dan teman-teman satu angkatannya akan mengikuti kegiatan perkemahan ilmiah, dimana mereka akan berkemah sekaligus belajar dan mencari data untuk membuat suatu karya tulis mengenai apa saja yang ingin mereka teliti saat kegiatan perkemahan nanti berlangsung.

"Ingat! Satu kelompok boleh beranggotakan 4 sampai 5 orang. Kalian bisa memilih apa saja di tempat perkemahan nanti sebagai objek penelitian kalian untuk karya tulis yang harus kalian buat nanti. Paham?"

"Ye, seongsaengnim" teriak kompak penuh semangat teman-teman Donghae.

Donghae mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil yang digenggamnya ke buku pelajarannya yang tebal dengan ekspresi malas. Berbanding terbalik sekali dengan keempat teman baiknya yang begitu gembira dengan berita ini. Berita yang seharusnya sangat menyenangkan untuk anak-anak seusianya ini menurut Donghae adalah berita tak penting yang membuatnya tidak ingin mengikuti kegiatan ini.

' _Pasti mereka akan mengubah acara penelitian nanti menjadi acara kencan mereka dengan kekasih masing-masing'_ gerutu Donghae dalam hati.

Yah... Karena jumlahnya genap 5 orang, tentu saja Donghae akan berada dalam satu kelompok dengan Yesung, Zhoumi, Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Dan hal inilah yang menyebabkannya tidak ingin mengikuti kegiatan perkemahan tersebut. Ia benar-benar sebal dengan tingkah keempat pasangan tersebut, yang membuatnya sakit mata karena terpaksa melihat kemesraan mereka sekaligus merasa tersingkir karena tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mempedulikannya. Ia merasa tidak dianggap jika keempat teman baiknya itu sudah berkumpul dengan kekasih mereka.

"Haahh... Apa yang harus kulakukan jika aku berada disana? Berkumpul bersama mereka pun percuma" gerutu Donghae pelan sambil melirik teman-temannya yang sudah berkumpul dan terlihat bahagia membicarakan rencana mereka yang menyangkut kegiatan perkemahan ini.

"Hae... Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Cepat kemari!"

Donghae mendengus sebal saat suara Siwon terdengar memanggil namanya dan mengajaknya untuk bergabung. "Memangnya ada apa disana?" tanya Donghae pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Ya... Kita harus merencanakan segala sesuatunya sebelum berangkat. Kita satu kelompok bukan? Kajja kemari!" Kali ini Yesung yang berbicaranya padanya.

Donghae bangkit dari kursinya dengan ekspresi malas. Ia kemudian berjalan lambat-lambat ke arah teman-temannya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak enak badan?" tanya Zhoumi perhatian sambil memperhatikan Donghae dengan seksama.

"Tidak" sahut Donghae datar. "Memangnya apa yang kalian rencanakan untuk perkemahan nanti? Waktu kencan diam-diam kalian dengan pacar-pacar kalian?" ucap Donghae dingin sambil menatap tak suka keempat teman baiknya itu.

"Jadi ini yang membuatmu berekspresi seperti itu, hyung? Hahahaha" Anggota termuda kumpulan siswa terpopuler seantero sekolah tersebut—Kyuhyun—tertawa begitu gembira saat ia melihat wajah Donghae yang semakin tertekuk.

Ketiga orang lainnya berusaha menahan tawa mereka saat Donghae mulai memandangi mereka satu persatu. "Apa salahnya? Wajar saja jika aku merasa seperti ini pada kalian. Kalian tidak tahu betapa tidak enaknya tidak dianggap seperti itu, bukan?" Nada dingin yang terlontar dari setiap kata yang Donghae ucapkan sekaligus ekspresi datar di wajah Donghae membuat keempatnya bungkam seketika.

"Oke, maaf jika setelah kami memiliki kekasih kau mulai merasa seperti itu pada kami. Tapi... Kau tahu? Jatuh cinta itu benar-benar membuatmu hanya terpaku pada kekasihmu seorang. Mungkin kau baru bisa merasakannya jika kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang suatu hari nanti" ucap Siwon mewakili ketiga teman mereka yang lain pada Donghae yang mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Tapi setidaknya pikirkanlah temanmu yang masih sendiri ini. Kalian tahu? Sangat susah bagiku untuk menemukan seseorang yang bisa membuatku benar-benar jatuh cinta, baik itu perempuan maupun laki-laki" aku Donghae sambil tersenyum getir. "Eomma-ku bahkan menyuruhku untuk cepat-cepat menemukan seseorang yang kusukai dan menjalin hubungan dengannya agar eomma bisa mempunyai cerita tentang percintaanku untuk dibicarakannya di reuni mingguannya bersama sahabat-sahabatnya"

Kyuhyun tertawa keras saat Donghae mengeluarkan curhatan hatinya.

"Diam kau magnae! Kau tahu? Eomma-ku bahkan membandingkanku denganmu yang playboy" dengus Donghae yang membuat Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya.

"Huh? Playboy? Sejak kapan?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku tidak pernah mempermainkan perempuan yang kupacari" Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir. Menginga-ingat jikalau ada yang terlupakan olehnya.

"Kau berpacaran sejak sekolah menengah pertama dan sudah beberapa kali berganti pasangan. Bahkan ada perempuan yang hanya kau pacari selama 5 hari. Apa itu bukan playboy namanya?" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dalam dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Yaa... Hyung... Kenapa kau seenaknya saja men-cap-ku playboy? Aku memacarinya hanya 5 hari karena aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya dan tidak mau membuatnya sakit hati jika aku memacarinya lebih dari itu. Aku tidak playboy hyung. Dan kebanyakan dari mantan pacarku adalah orang yang ingin berpacaran denganku hanya karena latar belakang keluarga" jelas Kyuhyun membela diri.

"Tapi tetap saja menurutku kau itu playboy Kyu" ucap Donghae yang membuat Kyuhyun melotot marah pada Donghae.

Bertanya mengapa Kyuhyun memanggil Donghae dengan sebutan 'hyung'?

Ya... Kyuhyun adalah yang termuda disana. Ia adalah adik sepupu yang eomma Donghae maksud. Jarak usia Kyuhyun dengan keempat orang lainnya adalah 1 sampai 2 tahun lebih muda dari mereka. Ia mampu sekelas dengan hyungdeul-nya saat ini karena ia pernah loncat kelas 1 kali saat di sekolah dasar. Dan ia adalah yang terpintar diantara kelima orang siswa terpopuler di sekolah tersebut.

Dan mengenai yang lainnya, Yesung yang tertua disana. Umurnya terpaut hampir satu tahun lebih tua dari Siwon, Zhoumi dan Donghae, dan terpaut hampir 2 tahun lebih tua dari Kyuhyun. Ia terlambat masuk sekolah karena saat kecil dulu ia terlalu asyik dengan binatang peliharaannya, yang membuatnya tidak memiliki keinginan untuk bersekolah. Sehingga akhirnya ia dipaksa bersekolah setahun setelah tahun dimana seharusnya ia sudah memulai pendidikan usia dininya.

Sehingga jika dituliskan dalam angka, Yesung berumur 18 tahun ; Siwon, Zhoumi, Donghae 17 tahun ; dan Kyuhyun 16 tahun tahun. Dan kini ketiganya duduk di bangku kelas 2 sekolah menengah atas.

Lama mereka berlima terdiam. Kyuhyun yang masih sedikit marah atas pernyataan Donghae terhadap dirinya tadi, melirik Donghae dan mencoba untuk memberikan penawaran pada hyung-nya yang menurutnya bernasib malang tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau saat kegiatan perkemahan nanti kita mencarikan kekasih untukmu hyung?" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae yang seketika menatapnya sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya pada Donghae.

"Aku tidak suka dijodoh-jodohkan Kyu. Eomma-ku sudah pernah mencobanya dan tidak berhasil sama sekali" Donghae menyahuti ucapan Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi malasnya.

"Tapi saat ini kau yang paling populer diantara kita berlima, hyung. Karena hanya kau yang belum memiliki kekasih. Pasti banyak yeoja cantik maupun namja manis disekolah ini yang tertarik padamu" hasut Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Zhoumi, Siwon dan Yesung. Memberi kode pada mereka bertiga agar mau membantunya membujuk Donghae. "Kita coba dulu, oke?" ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

Donghae menimbang-nimbang dalam bimbang. Mungkin Kyuhyun benar. Saat ini hanya dirinya seorang yang belum memiliki seorang kekasih diantara kelima siswa terpopuler yang ada. Siswa atau siswi yang menyukai keempat temannya yang lain bahkan ada yang membelot menyukainya karena statusnya saat ini. Bahkan ia menjad idola yeoja terpopuler seantero sekolah, Jessica. Tapi...

"Kalau mereka hanya melihat fisik dan latar belakang keluargaku saja, bagaimana?" Donghae bertanya sambil menatap satu persatu wajah teman-temannya. "Aku tidak mau jika rasa suka mereka padaku hanya terpaut pada kedua hal itu saja. Aku mau mereka menerimaku secara keseluruhan. Aku mau mereka menyukaiku apa adanya, bukan karena ada apanya" ucap Donghae lagi.

Kyuhyun dan ketiga orang lainnya mendesah pelan. Yah... Sangat sulit memang bagi orang-orang seperti mereka untuk mendapatkan orang yang benar-benar tulus kepada mereka. Mereka adalah laki-laki dengan wajah tampan dan berpostur tubuh bagus. Mereka juga berasal dari kalangan keluarga konglomerat yang tentunya akan membuat siapa saja rela menjadi pasangan mereka karena hal tersebut.

Namun empat dari lima orang laki-laki tersebut tampak bersyukur. Setidaknya saat ini mereka telah menemukan orang yang benar-benar tulus mencintai mereka apa adanya dan menerima semua kekurangan serta kelebihan mereka. Tinggal sekarang memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar hubungan mereka dengan kekasih mereka tersebut bisa terus bertahan hingga mereka cukup umur dan menikah.

"Yah... Mungkin saja dari sekian banyak orang, ada yang benar-benar tulus padamu Hae hyung. Kau bisa lihat kekasih kami? Mereka benar-benar tulus pada kami" ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya yang membuat Donghae hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Yah... Kalian benar-benar beruntung" ujar Donghae. "Namun sebenarnya aku masih belum memiliki keinginan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Aku hanya sedikit kecewa pada kalian yang mengacuhkanku dan risih dengan tingkah eomma-ku akhir-akhir ini. Eomma-ku bertingkah seolah-olah aku adalah perjaka tua yang sudah harus memiliki calon istri untuk segera kunikahi"

Gambaran Donghae mengenai tingkah menyebalkan eomma-nya akhir-akhir ini membuat Kyuhyun, Yesung, Zhoumi dan Siwon meledakkan tawa mereka dengan keras, hingga sebagian besar dari teman-teman sekelas mereka menoleh ke arah mereka.

Donghae mencebikkan bibirnya. "Nah... Kan... Kalian meledekku lagi" dengusnya.

Siwon yang sedang berusaha mengurangi tawanya menyahut disela-sela gelak tawanya. "Aniya Hae bukan begitu" Ia menjeda sejenak ucapannya untuk menetralkan nafasnya dan berusaha untuk mengontrol dirinya. "Hanya saja ucapanmu tadi begitu konyol kkk" kikiknya geli saat ia mengingat ungkapan polos teman baiknya itu.

"Perjaka tua? Ahahahahaha" Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun tertawa lagi setelah mereka berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan tertawanya.

Sementara itu Yesung yang sudah lebih bisa mengontrol dirinya dan berhenti tertawa hanya bisa menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah laku teman baik sekaligus adik-adiknya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

My Strawberry Boy

.

.

By Mei Hyun

.

.

Main Pair : HaeHyuk

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Warn : BL, typo(s), gaje, aneh, bahasa, berantakan, dsb #plakk

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, keluarga, sanak saudara, teman-teman dan diri mereka sendiri, tetapi cerita ini milik saya xD

.

.

Enjoy reading ^^

.

.

.

Donghae menekuk wajahnya. Matanya menatap malas keempat pasangan yang ada disekelilingnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Yesung dengan wajah bingung.

"Aku bosan" keluh Donghae sambil berpura-pura menguap. "Kapan kita mengerjakan laporan kita? Kalian ini kerjanya pacaran saja" gerutu Donghae dengan nada jengkel.

Bagaimana Donghae tidak jengkel? Sejak berangkat ke tempat ini keempat sahabatnya duduk bersama pasangan masing-masing dan sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya yang mendapat kursi di bagian paling belakang bus. Dan sesampai disini pun mereka berempat bersama pasangan masing-masing malah sibuk pacaran. Padahal teman-teman sekelas mereka sudah berburu data untuk membuat laporan penelitian. Benar-benar menjengkelkan!

"Ini baru hari pertama hyung. Masih ada sisa 6 hari lagi. Santai saja..." sahut Kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpa dosa, yang membuat kadar kekesalan Donghae bertambah.

"Terserah kalian saja" Donghae bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya dan meninggalkan empat pasang anak adam itu.

"Ada apa dengannya? Sensitif sekali..." gurau Siwon yang dibalas gelengan oleh Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi.

.

.

Donghae memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan seorang diri. Niatnya adalah untuk menikmati keindahan alam daerah pedesaan tersebut sambil mencari ide untuk bahan penelitian kelompoknya. Namun yang terbayang dipikirannya hingga saat ini hanyalah sikap 'semena-mena' anggota kelompoknya yang bahkan seperti tidak menghiraukan eksistensinya.

"Ck! Menyebalkan sekali!" gerutu Donghae sambil menendang sebuah kaleng kosong yang teronggok di pinggir jalan.

Klontang!

"AW!"

Donghae terkesiap ketika pendengarannya menangkap jeritan tertahan seseorang. "Apakah kaleng itu mengenai seseorang?" gumamnya pelan.

"Agh! Siapa yang melempar kaleng sembarangan eoh?"

Mata Donghae melebar. 'Oh tidak! Ini bahaya!' batin Donghae, sebelum mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari. "Sepertinya aku harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini"

Donghae segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, bersamaan dengan suara seseorang yang meneriakinya.

"Yaa~ Bocah kurang ajar! Kemari kau! Jangan melarikan diri!"

Donghae tanpa ragu segera menambah kecepatan berlarinya. Ia membayangkan orang yang meneriakinya tadi adalah seorang namja paruh baya berbadan kekar dengan sebuah golok atau sabit yang teracung di tangannya.

'Benar-benar mengerikan!' batin Donghae.

Namun-

Bruk!

"Aww~"

-Dewi fortuna sedang tak berpihak padanya. Buktinya sekarang Donghae terjatuh dengan posisi tubuh yang menelungkup di atas tanah berumput basah dengan wajah yang penuh dengan cairan berwarna merah yang tidak Donghae ketahui.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, suara yang tak kalah memekakkannya dari suara yang meneriakinya tadi terdengar.

"Strawberry-ku!"

Donghae segera bangkit dari posisi tak elitnya. Mengusap wajahnya yang belepotan cairan merah sambil mengerang kesal. Wajahnya semakin bertambah kesal saat ia melihat baju kesayangannya penuh dengan noda kecokelatan.

"Argh!" erang Donghae penuh amarah.

Seorang namja bertubuh kurus dengan topi caping yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Donghae dari saat namja tampan itu bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya, segera menghampiri Donghae. Mata indahnya menatap Donghae dengan tatapan tajam dengan raut wajah yang menampakkan kekesalan yang teramat sangat.

"Ya! Tanggung jawab!" Namja kurus itu menunjuk sebuah wadah yang berisi cairan merah yang isinya sudah tak sepenuh tadi.

Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa itu?" tanyanya. "Tenang saja. Aku akan menggantinya. Berapa harganya?" Donghae sudah akan mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari sana, tetapi suara nyaring namja kurus itu menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Apa? Harga?" Dahi namja kurus itu mengerut dan matanya memicing. "Apa orangtuamu tidak pernah mengajarkan arti dari sebuah usaha bila dibandingkan dengan nominal sejumlah uang? Hah! Dasar orang kaya! Sopan santunmu sungguh rendah!"

Donghae merasa tersulut dengan kata-kata namja kurus tadi. "Apa yang barusan itu kau sedang menghinaku? Tahu apa kau tentangku?"

Mereka berdua saling beradu pandang dengan buncahan emosi di benak masing-masing, hingga suara seseorang membuyarkan kegiatan saling tatap-menatap mereka.

"Ada apa ini?"

Suara yang terdengar ramah, hangat sekaligus bijak, menyapa gendang telinga keduanya.

"Appa"

Panggilan namja kurus tersebut pada seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Donghae, membuat Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat sosok itu.

"Ada apa ini Hyukie? Kenapa kau menatap anak ini seperti itu?" Pria paruh baya itu bertanya sambil merangkulkan tangannya di bahu Donghae.

"Lihat appa!" Namja kurus itu kembali menunjuk wadah yang berisi cairan merah itu. "Orang ini menghancurkan semuanya. Dia merusak strawberry _jam_ yang sudah Hyukie buat dengan susah payah untuk eomma" Wajah namja kurus itu mengeruh. Kilat kekecewaan terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya yang sedikit memerah karena menahan tangis.

"Ini hasil panen dari bibit strawberry yang appa berikan sebagai kado ulang tahunku tahun lalu. Aku menanam dan merawatnya dengan sepenuh hati dari bibit hingga menjadi pohon, berbunga, berbuah lebat hingga buahnya kupanen. Aku juga sudah bersusah payah membuat _jam_ yang enak untuk eomma sebagai kado ulang tahunnya besok. Tapi orang ini... orang ini merusaknya appa... Aku..."

"Sudahlah... Strawberry di kebunmu masih banyak bukan? Nanti appa akan membantumu memetiknya dan membuat _jam_ yang baru. Oke?"

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah Hyukie" potong sang ayah tegas. "Oh! Sepertinya kau bukan orang sini. Apa kau orang kota? Pakaianmu terlihat berbeda." Mata laki-laki paruh baya tersebut memperhatikan Donghae dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Kemeja, jam tangan, celana jeans model terbaru, sepatu, semuanya adalah hal yang terlihat 'wah' bila dibandingkan dengan pakaian yang ia dan putranya kenakan.

Donghae yang merasa sedikit risih dengan pandangan ayah namja yang bernama 'Hyukie' tersebut berdehem pelan. "Em... Sebenarnya beberapa jam lalu aku baru tiba disini. Aku adalah salah satu siswa SMA S yang akan tinggal disini selama satu minggu untuk meneliti sesuatu disini" aku Donghae jujur.

"Whoa~ SMA S! SMA terbaik itu bukan? Wah~ Kau pasti anak yang cerdas! Maafkan sikap putraku tadi ne? Dia memang seperti itu kalau itu menyangkut tentang eomma-nya"

Donghae mengibaskan tangannya, tanda tidak setuju. "Tidak ahjussi, akulah yang salah karena tidak memperhatikan jalanku. Aku terburu-buru jadi tidak memperhatikan hal-hal di sekitarku. Aku bahkan tidak sadar masuk ke areal perkebunan milik ahjussi ini" sahut Donghae.

"Tidak apa-apa nak" Laki-laki paruh baya itu menepuk pundak Donghae. "Oh iya, perkenalkan. Namaku Lee Kangin dan putraku Lee Hyukjae. Hyukie, beri salam pada anak baik ini nak"

Hyukjae mengabaikan ucapan ayahnya. Ia masih menatap tajam Donghae sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan ayahnya dengan remaja tanggung yang menyebalkan-menurutnya-itu.

Kangin menghela napas melihat tingkat Hyukjae. "Tolong maafkan Hyukie ya. Anak itu memang seperti itu jika hasil usahanya tak sesuai dengan harapannya. Terutama yang menyangkut eommanya"

Donghae mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa ahjussi. Dia berhak marah padaku. Oh iya, namaku Lee Donghae. Senang bisa bertemu dan berkenalan dengan orang sebaik ahjussi"

Kangin menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Aku juga. Aku tahu apa yang kau perbuat pada _jam_ Hyukie adalah tindakan yang tidak disengaja. Oh iya, kau baru tiba bukan? Kau pasti belum makan siang. Ayo kita makan siang bersama. Kebetulan aku memasak banyak"

"Tapi ahjussi... Emm..." Donghae merasa tak enak hati dengan seseorang yang menurutnya sangat ramah sekaligus baik hati ini.

"Tenang saja. Hyukie tidak akan mengamuk padamu karena aku yang mengajakmu. Ayo kita kesana. Makan di tengah alam terbuka itu nikmat. Kau harus mencobanya"

Kangin merangkul Donghae yang tubuhnya tidak lebih tinggi darinya, menuntun anak itu menuju tempat yang ia maksudkan.

.

.

Donghae bersenandung pelan selama ia berjalan menuju ke penginapan. Sesekali ia bersiul, tanda hatinya sedang merasa senang dan mood baiknya berada di level tertinggi.

"Hei ikan jelek! Darimana saja kau hah? Apa kau tahu? Semua orang pusing mencarimu"

Itu adalah Kyuhyun. Namja jangkung yang berumur lebih muda dari Donghae tersebut berkacak pinggang di halaman depan penginapan mereka. Mata tajamnya semakin tajam menatap Donghae yang memasang wajah tak bersalah dihadapannya.

"Mencariku? Untuk apa? Bukankah kalian sudah puas dengan pasangan kalian masing-masing? Untuk apa mempedulikanku?" ucap Donghae tanpa beban. "Sudahlah... Aku mau masuk ke dalam. Mandi lalu tidur dengan nyenyak" ucap Donghae sebelum berjalan melewati Kyuhyun dan menghilang di balik pintu masuk penginapan.

Kyuhyun mematung melihat reaksi Donghae.

"Ada apa dengannya? Kalian tidak bertengkar seperti biasa?" tanya Siwon yang baru saja datang. Ia melihat interaksi Kyuhyun dan Donghae dari kejauhan.

"Aku tidak tahu" Kyuhyun menggendikkan bahunya. "Apakah dia kesurupan hantu penunggu desa ini? Tingkahnya barusan aneh sekali. Dia bahkan tersenyum saat mengatakan hal yang terakhir. Benar-benar seperti bukan dia"

Kini giliran Siwon yang menggendikkan bahu. "Sudahlah... Biarkan saja. Mungkin ada suatu hal yang membuatnya senang hari ini" Siwon merangkul Kyuhyun. "Ayo kita masuk ke dalam. Udara semakin dingin. Lagipula namjachingu kita sudah menunggu kita. Ayo..."

Kedua laki-laki tampan tersebut meninggalkan halaman depan penginapan dengan langkah pelan sambil sesekali bergurau mengenai hal-hal yang mereka alami seharian ini.

.

.

"Haah~"

Bruk!

Donghae menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang terasa lebih segar setelah ia menyelesaikan ritual mandinya itu ke kasur berukuran sedang yang ada di kamar yang tak terlalu luas tersebut. Ia tersenyum-senyum seperti orang sinting kala pikirannya berkelana membayangkan setiap hal yang ia alami seharian ini.

Mulai dari pertengkarannya dengan teman-teman terdekatnya, berkelana seorang diri menyusuri jalan-jalan yang ada di desa ini, berlari karena kaleng yang ditendangnya tak sengaja mengenai seseorang, terpeleset saat berlari melewati tanah becek, terkena cairan strawberry, berkenalan dengan seorang ahjussi yang ramah dan baik hati lalu makan bersama dengannya dan anak laki-lakinya yang cuek dan galak tetapi manis-

"Tunggu! Kenapa aku berpikiran kalau Hyukjae itu manis?" gurau Donghae dengan mata membulat. "Otak ini pasti sudah tidak waras" Donghae memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya hingga tak sadar ada seseorang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan heran sekaligus bingung di ambang pintu.

"Hei ikan jelek! Kau sudah tidak waras ya?"

Donghae mendongak dan mendapati seorang laki-laki bertubuh jangkung masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Diam kau tiang listrik hidup! Lama-lama mulutmu kurang ajar seperti bocah maniak game itu" Donghae menatap sebal Zhoumi yang tersenyum jenaka.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa setelah tadi pagi marah-marah seperti gadis datang bulan sekarang kau bertingkah aneh seperti ini? Apa kau kerasukan hantu penunggu sungai di belakang penginapan?"

Donghae memukul kepala Zhoumi yang membuat laki-laki bertubuh kurus itu mengaduh. "Mulutmu benar-benar... Ck! Apa kau bahagia melihatku marah-marah sepanjang hari lalu tertidur karena terlalu lelah mengomeli ini dan itu seperti bibi-bibi stres yang punya banyak hutang? Begitu?"

Zhoumi terbahak mendengar protesan sahabatnya yang terdengar sangat lucu baginya. "Kau sedang marah atau melawak? Aigoo~" Zhoumi memegangi perutnya yang terasa sedikit nyeri akibat tertawa terlalu lepas.

"Pergi kau dari sini! Kau merusak moodku saja" usir Donghae tanpa ragu sambil mendorong badan Zhoumi.

"Ada apa ini anak-anak? Kenapa belum tidur? Apa kalian lupa dengan peraturan yang sudah kita sepakati minggu lalu?" Seorang laki-laki paruh baya berbadan cukup gempal bersedekap di ambang pintu dengan raut wajah tak bersahabat.

Zhoumi dan Donghae saling berpandangan satu sama lain, sebelum keduanya menggaruk tengkuk mereka yang sama sekali tak gatal.

"Zhoumi! Cepat kembali ke kamarmu! Kalian berdua cepatlah tidur. Aku sama sekali tidak akan mentolerir kalian jika besok pagi kalian terlambat sarapan meskipun kalian anak penyumbang dana terbesar sekolah"

"M-maaf Kim saem. Tadi aku mengembalikan sesuatu pada Donghae. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku sekarang. Selamat malam" Zhoumi segera berlalu dari sana dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Kau juga cepatlah tidur Donghae. Selamat malam"

"Selamat malam saem" balas Donghae sebelum pintu itu ditutup oleh sang guru yang kini kembali melanjutkan acara patrolinya ke tiap-tiap kamar.

"Haah~ Untung saja ada Kim saem. Kalau tidak, tiang listrik itu sudah pasti akan menggangguku sebelum ia puas mendapat jawaban dariku" gurau Donghae. "Baiklah, aku harus cepat tidur agar besok tidak terlambat ke rumah Kangin ahjussi" ucap Donghae lagi, sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya dan jatuh tertidur.

.

.

Pagi telah tiba. Donghae terbangun dengan wajah sumringah saat ia mengingat semua rencana yang telah disusunnya kemarin untuk hari ini. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, salah satu siswa terpopuler di SMA S itu segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan bergegas mandi.

"Selesai!"

Donghae mematut diri di depan cermin. T-shirt, celana dan sandal sederhana yang ia kenakan membuatnya terlihat lebih casual dibandingkan penampilannya kemarin.

'Supaya tidak terlihat jauh berbeda dengan Kangin ahjussi' begitu pikirnya.

Setelah dirasanya rapi, ia segera keluar dari kamar. Tak ingin terlambat di waktu sarapannya, karena ancaman dari Kim saem semalam bukan hanya gertakan belaka.

"Whoa~ Apa kau masih kerasukan, ikan jelek? Rapi sekali ckckck" Kyuhyun yang bertemu dengan Donghae di perjalanan menuju ruang makan berdecak heran. Rambut Kyuhyun bahkan masih setengah berantakan, yang menandakan jika laki-laki berkulit putih pucat itu baru saja bangun tidur dan menyisir asal rambutnya dengan jemarinya.

"Kyu! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

Suara tenor itu membuat kedua laki-laki tampan itu menoleh.

Itu Sungmin, kekasih Kyuhyun. Penampilan Sungmin terlihat berantakan. Bukan karena ia baru saja bangun tidur seperti Kyuhyun. Laki-laki berparas cantik itu baru saja selesai mandi. Hal tersebut bisa terlihat dari rambutnya yang masih setengah basah dan berantakan karena belum disisir dengan rapi.

"Itu kamarmu?" tanya Donghae pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Sungmin juga disana?"

Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk. "Kami memang satu kamar. Yang lainnya juga satu kamar dengan kekasih masing-masing, jadi-"

"Kalian memang brengsek!" potong Donghae, sebelum meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan langkah cepat.

"Dia kenapa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin heran. Ia baru saja akan menyamakan langkah dengan Kyuhyun dan Donghae, tetapi sebelum ia sampai Donghae sudah menjauh.

"Tidak tahu. Dia aneh sejak kemarin" Kyuhyun menggendikkan bahunya. "Sudahlah. Ayo kita ke ruang makan. Kita tidak boleh terlambat atau nanti kita mendapatkan makanan sisa" Kyuhyun menggenggam sebelah tangan Sungmin dan menarik kekasihnya itu dengan langkah cepat menuju ruang makan.

.

.

Tidak hanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saja. Siwon, Zhoumi dan Yesung pun heran dengan penampilan Donghae pagi ini.

"Hei... Apa dia teman kita yang pemalas itu? Kenapa pagi-pagi begini dia sudah rapi? Seperti akan pergi kencan saja" celetuk Zhoumi asal.

"Benar! Bahkan biasanya dia masih bergelung nyaman di atas tempat tidur pada jam ini. Tapi ini? Wow~ Dia sudah mandi, sudah rapi, benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya" tambah Siwon.

"Mungkin dia masih kerasukan hyung" timpal Kyuhyun asal, yang mendapat hadiah jitakan cukup kuat dari Yesung.

"Mungkin ada hal menarik yang kita lewatkan kemarin?" gurau Yesung.

Donghae yang merasa ditatap oleh beberap pasang mata segera menoleh. Matanya menyipit heran menatap teman-temannya yang berdiri bergerombol dengan tatapan yang terpaku padanya.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan disana? Kenapa tidak mengantri? Kalau memdapat makanan sedikit bahkan tidak mendapat makanan sama sekali bagaimana?" ucap Donghae kepada keempat seme tampan tersebut.

"A.. Donghae.. Apa yang telah terjadi kemarin? Kenapa hari ini kau terlihat berbeda?" Bukannya merespon ucapan Donghae, Yesung malah menanyakan hal lain pada satu-satunya teman baiknya yang masih single tersebut ketika ia duduk berhadapan dengan Donghae.

Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu aku berubah? Apa otakmu terganggu karena terlalu banyak berkencan dengan kekasihmu yang cerewet it-Aww!"

Sebuah tulang yang cukup besar dengan telak mengenai kepala Donghae.

"Ya! Siapa yang berani melakukan-"

"Aku! Kau mau apa, huh?" Ryeowook yang ternyata duduk tepat di belakang Donghae segera bangkit dari kursinya dan berkacak pinggang. "Jangan harap aku mau membagi bekalku padamu lagi ikan jelek menyebalkan! Dan tidak ada lagi bekal makan siang dariku untukmu"

Donghae meringis mendengarnya. Ia menyesal telah mengatai Ryeowook demikian, karena sungguh demi apapun, masakan Ryeowook rasanya sangat lezat dan hampir mengalahkan rasa masakan ibunya.

"Itu salahmu. Bukan salahku" Yesung berkata demikian sebelum ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju meja yang menyajikan bermacam-macam masakan tersebut.

'Pasangan ini benar-benar menyebalkan!' batin Donghae dalam hati sebelum melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda selama beberapa menit itu.

.

.

"Aku selesai!" Donghae mendorong piringnya yang telah bersih dari makanan dan meneguk habis sisa jus jeruknya. "Aku duluan" ucapnya. Namun sebelum tubuhnya bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya, suara Yesung menginterupsinya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Donghae menoleh pada Yesung. "Pergi. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Pergi kemana?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"Ke suatu tempat yang menyenangkan. Memangnya kenapa?" ulang Donghae.

"Hei, kita belum mencari bahan untuk penelitian kita. Kau tidak bisa pergi seenaknya begini" ucap Siwon yang dihadiahi oleh tatapan tajam Donghae.

"Memangnya siapa duluan yang tidak mempedulikan bahan penelitian, hah?" balas Donghae ketus.

"Jadi, kau mau balas dendam pada kami?" timpal Kyuhyun.

Donghae menghela napas. "Terserah apa pendapat kalian. Ini juga kulakukan untuk mencari bahan penelitian" Donghae menatap teman-temannya satu persatu. "Sudah ya... Aku hampir terlambat. Sampai bertemu nanti sore" Donghae melesat meninggalkan ruangan tersebut yang diiringi oleh tatapan heran bercampur bingung dari teman-temannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya anak itu lakukan di luar sana? Tidak biasanya dia begini" celetuk Siwon.

"Dan... Terlambat? Apanya yang terlambat? Apa dia ada janji dengan seseorang? Siapa?" timpal Zhoumi.

"Sudahlah... Jangan pikirkan Donghae. Dia pasti bersungguh-sungguh mencari bahan penelitian untuk kelompok kita. Kalian tahu sendiri bukan, bagaimana paniknya seorang Lee Donghae bila bahan untuk tugasnya tak juga dia temukan? Dia tidak mungkin bermain-main di luar sana"

Siwon, Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun mengangguk, setuju dengan ucapan Yesung.

"Dan kita juga tidak boleh seperti ini. Ini study tour, bukan liburan. Kita juga harus membantu Donghae, walaupun sebenarnya anak itu mampu mengerjakannya sendiri. Kita ini berkelompok, bukan?" ucap Yesung lagi, yang diangguki oleh ketiga temannya yang lain.

"Cha! Kita habiskan makanan kita lalu pergi mencari bahan. Oh iya, lebih efektif jika kita berpencar saja mencarinya. Bagaimana?" usul Siwon.

"Ide bagus! Ayo cepat selesaikan sarapan kalian" ucap Kyuhyun sebelum mengunyah suapan terakhirnya.

.

.

Donghae yang bersenandung kecil tiba-tiba terhenti ketika pandangan matanya tak sengaja melihat seseorang yang baru kemarin dikenalnya begitu serius menyemprotkan sesuatu pada tomat muda yang bergelantung di pohonnya yang merambati tonggak-tonggak kayu. Lee Hyukjae.

'Kalau sedang serius seperti itu dia terlihat manis juga' Donghae melebarkan matanya. "Aish... Apa yang kupikirkan?" Donghae memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya.

"Hei orang kota! Kau sudah gila ya memukuli kepalamu sendiri? Apa perlu kubantu? Aku akan dengan senang hati memukul kepalamu"

Donghae membelalakkan matanya mendengar suara itu. 'Astaga~ Ini benar-benar memalukan' jerit Donghae dalam hati.

"Apa maksudmu monyet kecil?" balas Donghae, yang membuat Hyukjae mendelik marah.

"Apa? Mulutmu minta disemprot pembasmi hama ya? Coba ulangi sekali lagi!" ucap Hyukjae dengan nada bicara cukup tinggi, yang mampu untuk membuat seorang laki-laki paruh baya menghampirinya.

"Ada apa ini Hyukie? Kenapa ribut-ri-Oh! Donghae... Kau sudah datang nak" Itu adalah Lee Kangin, ayah Hyukjae. Ia tersenyum pada Donghae dan menggeleng saat melihat wajah cemberut Hyukjae. "Jangan seperti itu pada tamu kita" Kangin mengusap lembut rambut Hyukjae.

"Bukan 'tamu kita' appa, tapi 'tamu appa'. Aku pergi" Hyukjae segera mengambil peralatan berkebunnya dan meninggalkan Kangin dan Donghae.

"Haah~ Akhir-akhir ini anak itu suka sekali merajuk" gumam Kangin. "Maafkan dia ya nak"

Donghae mengangguk dan menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Tidak apa-apa ahjussi. Mungkin dia masih kesal padaku karena insiden kemarin"

Kangin mengangguk. "Ya sudah. Ayo kita ke dapur yang ada di kebun sebelah sana. Nanti kita bicara disana. Kau juga bisa sekalian melihat-lihat apa saja yang kami tanam disini"

Donghae mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Kangin dari belakang.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong~

Apa kabar?

Sudah berapa lama ini? *nyengir*

Maaf karena sudah menelantarkan fict ini terlalu lama. Draftnya hilang, dan saya baru bisa dapetin feel-nya lagi sekarang. Tapi setelah ini saya bakal terus lanjutin kok sampai selesai, tapi untuk updatenya ga janji bakal bisa rutin seminggu sekali, soalnya saya nyambi buat skripsi n mau PKL juga :')

Mohon pengertiannya *bow*

Untuk yang sudah meninggalkan jejak berupa review, fave dan follow fict ini, terima kasih banyak~ I love you~ *tebar flying kiss*

Berkat jejak kalian saya jadi termotivasi untuk lanjutin fict ini. Karena saya pikir tidak baik untuk meninggalkan sesuatu yang sudah dimulai tanpa menyelesaikannya. Hehe...

.

Big thanks to :

 **narty2h0415, isroie106, DNE1986, loeloe07, BekiCoy0411, nanaxzz, abilhikmah, jinyoungpark48, JUST HAEHYUK, Jiae-haehyuk, HAEHYUK IS REAL, HHSminah, susan Haehyuk, cho w lee 794, jaeme, fenifarida31, Hajeel, BunnyEvilKim, TiasPrahastiwi, hyukieraa, macchiato119, specialri13, jihyuk44, Kim Jisung137**

.

See ya on next chap~

Ppai~

-Mei Hyun-


	3. Chapter 3

My Strawberry Boy

.

.

By Mei Hyun

.

.

Main Pair : HaeHyuk

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Warn : BL, typo(s), gaje, aneh, bahasa, berantakan, dsb #plakk

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, keluarga, sanak saudara, teman-teman dan diri mereka sendiri, tetapi cerita ini milik saya xD

.

.

Enjoy reading ^^

.

.

.

Donghae menatap semangkuk besar kentang rebus yang masih mengepulkan asap dengan mata berbinar.

"Wah~ Kangin ahjussi~ Kentang-kentang itu terlihat enak sekali. Besar dan hm... baunya menggoda sekali" Donghae memejamkan matanya dan menghirup aroma kentang rebus itu dalam-dalam.

Kangin tertawa melihatnya. "Itu hasil panen kami pagi ini. Makanlah. Aku merebusnya untuk kita. Hari ini kita akan pesta kentang rebus"

Donghae mengangguk semangat. "Wah~ Menjadi Hyukjae-ssi pasti menyenangkan sekali. Tiap hari bisa berpesta bahan makanan segar yang berbeda-beda" gurau Donghae sambil mengambil salah satu kentang yang ada di dalam mangkuk tersebut.

"Hm... Tapi anak itu hanya menyukai strawberry walaupun setiap hari aku menyajikan menu yang berbeda"

"Eo? Strawberry?" Donghae menghentikan tangannya yang mengupas kulit kentang dan memperhatikan Kangin. Raut wajahnya terlihat penasaran.

"Ya. Dia sangat menyukai strawberry dan tidak akan pernah bosan walau memakannya setiap hari. Dulu di desa ini tidak ada yang menanam strawberry. Kalau Hyukie ingin makan strawberry aku harus keluar desa untuk membelikannya strawberry di daerah lain. Tapi kemudian aku berpikir untuk membeli bibitnya, karena kurasa suhu udara di desa ini cocok untuk menanam strawberry. Jadilah aku menghadiahinya bibit strawberry 2 tahun yang lalu. Dan syukurnya bibit itu mau tumbuh, bahkan berbuah banyak dan ukurannya besar-besar. Hyukie sudah merawatnya dengan baik. Dia jadi semakin bersemangat merawat pohon-pohon strawberry itu. Katanya agar ia bisa menikmati buahnya setiap hari" Kangin terbahak di akhir kalimatnya. Matanya menerawang mengingat bagaimana ekspresi anak semata wayangnya itu ketika mengutarakan hal itu padanya dulu.

"Wow~ Hebat! Aku tak pernah mendengar ada seseorang yang benar-benar menyukai buah atau sayuran sampai seperti itu" ucap Donghae dengan nada takjub.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan meniru Hyukie nak. Nanti kau bisa sakit kalau mengonsumsi suatu makanan terlalu banyak dan terlalu sering" Kangin mengusap rambut Donghae.

Donghae menggeleng. "Walaupun aku menyukai segala jenis buah dan sayuran, aku tidak pernah menyukai salah satunya sampai seperti Hyukjae-ssi. Karena aku gampang bosan. Hehehe"

Kangin terkekeh. "Nah, lalu bagaimana dengan penelitian yang kau ceritakan kemarin. Kau sudah punya ide ingin meneliti apa?"

Donghae menggeleng. "Aku bingung. Disini ada banyak jenis buah dan sayuran yang ditanam. Selain mencantumkan data-data, dalam tugas itu aku juga dituntut untuk bisa membuat produk olahannya. Misalnya seperti sabun, _jam_ , sambal, atau yang lainnya"

Kangin mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, cobalah berjalan-jalan di kebun. Aku dan Hyukie menanam beberapa jenis buah dan sayur disini. Kau bisa meminta tolong Hyukie jika kau mau. Percayalah, sebenarnya dia anak yang baik. Dia memang selalu seperti itu dengan anak seumurannya yang baru dikenalnya. Jangan diambil hati" Kangin menepuk pelan pundak Donghae.

Donghae mengangguk. "Baik ahjussi. Terima kasih. Tapi, bolehkah aku menghabiskan ini dulu? Aku tidak pernah memakan ini sebelumnya. Kupikir ini enak, jadi aku ingin mencoba memakannya"

Kangin tertawa. "Tentu saja nak. Kau juga boleh memakan kentang yang lain jika kau mau. Aku sudah bilang bukan kalau hari ini kita pesta kentang rebus?" Donghae mengangguk. "Oh iya, nanti tolong bawakan beberapa untuk Hyukie ne. Anak itu belum makan apapun sejak kemarin malam. Aku khawatir nanti perutnya sakit"

"Siap ahjussi!" Donghae memberi hormat pada Kangin, yang membuat laki-laki paruh baya itu kembali mengurai tawanya.

.

.

"Whoa~ Kebunnya luas sekali" Donghae berdecak kagum saat ia mengitari perkebunan milik keluarga Lee itu.

"Selada, sawi, eoh? Itu apa? Apa itu lobak?"

Donghae memperhatikan satu persatu tanaman yang dilewatinya.

Namun pandangan matanya tiba-tiba tertuju pada sebuah gundukan tanah yang panjang dengan plastik berbentuk setengah lingkaran di atasnya.

"Itu pohon apa?" gumamnya pelan.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang bersarang di pikirannya, ia melangkah mendekati gundukan itu. Ia melihat ada tanaman yang tumbuh disana. Namun sebelum tangan itu menyentuh tanaman itu-

Plak!

-sebuah tangan yang lain menampiknya dengan cukup kuat, yang membuat Donghae meringis.

"Jangan sentuh milikku yang berharga!"

Suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Donghae 2 hari belakangan ini kembali berbicara dengan nada tinggi, yang membuat Donghae menutup kedua telinganya karena suara tersebut cukup berhasil membuat telinganya sedikit berdengung.

"Hei monyet kecil, bisakah kau berbicara dengan nada pelan? Apa tenggorokanmu tidak sakit? Atau kau sedang melatih tenggorokanmu untuk menyanyikan lagu rock?"

Hyukjae yang kesal dengan Donghae menyemprotkan air yang dicampur dengan pembasmi hama kepada Donghae.

"Ya, ya, ya, apa-apaan kau ini? Kenapa menyemprotku?" protes Donghae sambil berusaha untuk membersihkan air yang tidak meresap di pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Kau dan hama sama saja. Perlu dibasmi" ucap Hyukjae sebelum ia kembali menyemprot Donghae dengan cairan itu.

"Hei! Cukup, cukup. Kau mau membuat bajuku basah, huh?" Donghae mendelik marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tamu appa 'kan? Seharusnya kau bersama appa. Bukan berkeliaran disini" omel Hyukjae.

"Appamu yang menyarankanku kesini. Aku sedang mencari jenis buah atau sayuran yang cocok untuk kujadikan sebagai bahan penelitianku"

Tak ada percakapan apapun diantara mereka selama beberapa menit, sebelum Donghae mencoba peruntungan untuk menanyakan suatu hal yang mengganjal dipikirannya pada Hyukjae.

"A... Maaf... Boleh kutahu ini tanaman apa? Kenapa ditanam seperti ini? Tidak seperti yang lainnya?" Donghae menatap Hyukjae yang kini asyik menyemprot sawi yang ditanam di seberang gundukan tanah itu dengan wajah harap-harap cemas.

Hyukjae menoleh dan menatap Donghae dengan mata memicing.

"Ada apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Donghae tak mengerti.

"Benarkah kau siswa SMA S yang mendapat predikat sekolah terbaik itu?"

Donghae semakin tak mengerti. "Maksudmu apa? Aku memang siswa sekolah itu"

Hyukjae tersenyum sinis. "Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau tidak tahu ini pohon apa? Jangan-jangan kau juga tidak tahu jenis pohon lainnya ya?" ejek Hyukjae, yang membuat Donghae sedikit tersinggung dengan kata-kata tersebut.

"Aku tahu nama jenis-jenis pohon buah dan sayuran disini, tapi tidak semua, karena aku tidak pernah mempelajari ragam buah dan sayuran secara spesifik. Jangan asal bicara ya" ucap Donghae tak terima. "Jadi, kau mau membantuku menjawabnya atau tidak? Kalau tidak juga tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa bertanya pada ahjussi nanti setelah beliau selesai menggarap tanah yang disana" Donghae menunjuk ke arah yang berseberangan dengan posisi mereka.

"Baiklah" Hyukjae meletakkan botol semprotan yang ia bawa sejak tadi. "Ini pohon strawbberry. Pohon milikku" ucap Hyukjae penuh penekanan.

"Benarkah? Kenapa pohonnya kecil sekali. Buahnya juga tidak ada. Padahal kata appamu pohon strawberrymu itu-"

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu, huh? Kau mau mencuri buah-buah strawberryku ya?" Hyukjae menatap Donghae penuh selidik.

"Apa?" Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan kaget. "Astaga~ Kau ini suka sekali mencurigai seseorang tanpa alasan. Sudah kubilang aku ingin mencari bahan untuk penelitianku" Donghae benar-benar kesal dengan laki-laki yang menurutnya cukup manis ini. Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum menghela napas. "Ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku mencari buah atau sayuran yang lain saja"

Donghae hendak beranjak, tetapi suara Hyukjae menghentikannya.

"Tunggu. Kau ingin meneliti strawberry?"

Donghae menatap Hyukjae, kemudian mengangguk. "Kalau boleh. Aku ingin meneliti strawberry milikmu. Kata ahjussi, ukuran buah strawberrymu lebih besar dari strawberry yang biasanya. Jadi aku penasaran" ucap Donghae jujur.

Hyukjae mengangguk. "Ikut aku" Hyukjae melangkah mendahului Donghae dan Donghae mengekor dibelakangnya. "Pohon yang tadi, aku baru menanamnya 2 hari yang lalu. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun walau mengamatinya hingga kau kembali ke kota nanti" ucap Hyukjae yang membuat Donghae tersenyum.

'Tadi galak sekali. Sekarang tanpa kuminta dia membantuku, walaupun dengan cara yang sedikit menyebalkan. Orang yang menarik!' ucap Donghae dalam hati.

"Ini tempatnya" Hyukjae menunjuk spot yang dimaksud dengan tangan kanannya. "Kau bisa melakukan apa saja disini, kecuali memetik. Entah itu memetik daunnya, bunganya ataupun buahnya" peringat Hyukjae.

Donghae tersenyum. "Tenang saja. Aku hanya ingin memastikan ucapan ahjussi. Lagipula tadi aku sudah kenyang memakan ini" Donghae mengeluarkan sesuatu yang dibungkus dedaunan lebar yang sejak tadi disimpannya di dalam tas ranselnya. "Ini untukmu" Donghae menyerahkannya pada Hyukjae setelah ia menutup rapat tas ranselnya kembali.

"Apa ini?" tanya Hyukjae. "Buka saja. Itu rasanya lezat sekali. Ah... Kau benar-benar beruntung bisa tinggal disini. Aku sedikit iri padamu"

Hyukjae mengernyit mendengarnya. 'Ada apa dengan orang kota ini? Kenapa bicaranya seperti sudah kenal dekat denganku? Apa dia sekarang kerasukan arwah penasaran? Tingkahnya berbeda sekali dengan yang tadi'

"Hei! Kenapa melamun?" Donghae menepuk pundak Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menggeleng pelan.

"Cepat dimakan. Kalau sudah dingin nanti kadar kelezatannya berkurang"

Hyukjae membuka bungkusan daun itu dan sedikit terkejut melihat isinya. "Sudah dikupas?" gumamnya.

"Tadi aku dan ahjusssi mengupas semuanya sebelum kami menikmatinya. Jadi jangan berpikir aku mengupaskannya untukmu ya" goda Donghae jahil, yang membuat wajah berbinar Hyukjae seketika berubah menjadi mengeruh.

"Apa semua orang kota menyebalkan seperti dirimu?" guraunya, yang disambut kekehan Donghae.

.

.

Donghae terlihat serius mengamati tanaman yang baru pertama kali ia lihat secara langsung ini. Matanya menatap dengan seksama, mengamati hal apa saja yang perlu ia catat dalam buku agenda berukuran sedang yang ia bawa.

"Apa aku benar-benar tidak bisa menyentuhnya? Aku perlu untuk mengamati akarnya" Donghae mendongak menatap Hyukjae yang masih asyik menyantap kentang rebusnya.

"Itu. Kau boleh mengamati akarnya disana. Di dalam kotak itu ada bibit pohon strawberry yang belum sempat kutanam" ucap Hyukjae cuek, sambil tetap mengunyah kentang rebusnya dengan tenang.

"Kalau buahnya bagaimana? Tidak bisakah aku melihat dan menyentuhnya? Tidak ada buah strawberry di bagian sini"

Hyukjae menggeleng. "Bukankah appa sudah memberitahumu? Buahnya lebih besar dari buah strawberry kebanyakan. Catat saja hal itu di buku agendamu"

"Tapi aku harus mencatatnya lebih detail lagi. Tidak bisa seperti itu"

Hyukjae berhenti mengunyah. Ia menatap Donghae beberapa saat sebelum menghela napas. "Kau ini banyak maunya" sahutnya, sebelum kembali menggigit kecil kentang rebusnya yang tersisa.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum beranjak mendekati kotak kayu yang Hyukjae maksud tadi.

Dalam kecuekannya, Hyukjae diam-diam mengamati Donghae dengan seksama. Bagaimana ekspresi Donghae saat mengamati, bagaimana ekspresi Donghae saat mencatat hal-hal yang telah ia temukan dalam buku agendanya, dan bagaimana saat Donghae menggerutu karena Hyukjae benar-benar membatasi ruang geraknya di kebun strawberry yang tak terlalu luas ini.

Hyukjae terkikik kecil saat mengamati ekspresi bingung wajah Donghae saat laki-laki tampan itu mencoba untuk mencari-cari buah strawberry yang mungkin terselip diantara daun-daun strawberry yang tumbuh cukup lebat.

"Sepertinya dia memang benar-benar membutuhkan ini" guraunya sebelum menghampiri Donghae. "Hei orang kota! Ayo ikut aku"

Donghae berjalan mengekori Hyukjae tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Ini dia harta karunku" Hyukjae menyibak plastik polybag tipis di bagian atas gundukan tanah yang berisi pohon strawberry itu, yang membuat mata Donghae melebar.

"Benarkah ini buah strawberry? Whoa~ Daebak!" puji Donghae tanpa sadar.

Wajah takjub Donghae yang terlihat lucu di mata Hyukjae membuat Hyukjae mati-matian menahan tawanya.

"Bagaimana bisa buah strawberry ini berukuran sebesar ini? Whoa~ Ini benar-benar mengagumkan! Membuatku ingin memakannya sa-ups!" Donghae melirik Hyukjae. Takut-takut kalau pemilik kebun strawberry ini tidak jadi memberinya ijin untuk mengamati lebih lanjut buah strawberry tersebut. "Ah... Tidak... Aku hanya bercanda. Hehe..." Donghae menampilkan cengirannya pada Hyukjae, sebelum kembali mengamati buah strawberry tersebut.

Hyukjae tak menggubris ucapan Donghae. Ia sibuk mengintip apa saja yang Donghae tuliskan dalam buku agendanya.

'Tulisannya jelek sekali dan kurang rapi. Tapi sepertinya dia anak yang pintar walaupun dia sangat menyebalkan. Hm...' gumam Hyukjae dalam hati, sebelum ia mengambil jarak beberapa langkah untuk memberikan ruang pada Donghae, agar Donghae bisa lebih leluasa mengeksplor tanaman yang sangat berharga baginya tersebut.

.

.

Kyuhyun berdiri di halaman depan penginapan. Wajahnya kusut dan penuh peluh. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan karena tertiup angin. Wajahnya menampakkan kekesalan luar biasa. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun atas rasa kesalnya ini, karena ia juga berperan di dalamnya.

"Kyu~" Seseorang yang bertubuh lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun berjalan dengan wajah sumringah, yang membuat rasa kesal di hati Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit berkurang.

"Dilihat dari wajahmu, kau pasti membawa berita baik. Jadi, apa yang akan kita teliti, Zhoumi hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun, yang membuat seulas senyum di wajah Zhoumi menghilang seketika.

"Apa? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Biasanya kau jago dalam hal begini, bukan?"

Kyuhyun memukul bahu Zhoumi cukup kuat, yang membuat Zhoumi mengaduh.

"Apa kau tidak melihat mendung di wajahku? Apa kau tidak bisa memprediksi bagaimana perasaan orang lain dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya? Apa kau buta hyung?" cerca Kyuhyun, yang membuat Zhoumi memukul balik Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini siswa termuda disini, tapi mulutmu benar benar... Ckckck..."

"Benar benar apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah menantang.

"Benar-benar titisan iblis!"

Kyuhyun hendak menyahuti ucapan Zhoumi, sebelum suara seseorang terdengar dan menghentikan niat Kyuhyun.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Kalian bertengkar lagi huh?" Itu Siwon. Laki-laki tampan itu berjalan menghampiri Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun sebelum berdecak kesal. "Kalian seharusnya mendiskusikan bahan penelitian kita. Bukan bertengkar tidak jelas seperti ini"

Ucapan Siwon membuat amarah Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun kembali tersulut.

"Kau pikir kami sedang mendebatkan apa hah? Sembarangan saja kalau bicara" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Memang kau membawa hasil apa? Apa kau berhasil menemukan apa yang harus kita teliti?" tambah Zhoumi.

Mata Siwon membelalak. "Apa? Jadi kalian tidak menemukan apapun?" ucapnya tak percaya. "Demi Tuhan... Kupikir otak emas yang selalu kau banggakan itu akan berfungsi dengan baik Kyu. Dan kau Zhou, kupikir modal nekat dan kepercayaan dirimu yang begitu tinggi itu bisa membuat keberuntungan berpihak padamu"

Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi sudah akan memukul Siwon sebelum suara Yesung terdengar.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Yesung berlari menghampiri mereka. "Apa kalian sudah tidak waras? Kalau Kim saem melihatnya bagaimana? Kalian mau mendapat hukuman huh?" omel Yesung.

"Hyung, sudahlah... Aku mulai bosan dan bertambah kesal dengan semua ini. Sekarang cepat katakan pada kami kalau kau berhasil menemukan sesuatu yang bagus untuk kita teliti" ucap Kyuhyun.

Yesung terdiam sesaat sebelum menggeleng. "Aku hampir mendatangi setiap rumah hari ini. Aku bertanya mengenai apapun yg menarik bagiku, tapi mereka semua mengatakan jika apa yang kuinginkan sudah ada yang meneliti" Yesung tertunduk lesu.

"Yah..."

Mereka berempat menunduk lemas bersamaan.

"Haah~ Aku menyesal di hari pertama kita malah bersantai" ucap Zhoumi.

"Tunggu! Bagaimana dengan namjachingu kita? Apa mereka senasib dengan kita?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak" sahut Siwon. "Mereka sudah mendapatkan bahan penelitian. Kekasihku Kibum sudah melakukan observasi awal sebelum kita pergi berkencan kemarin"

"Apa? Kau tahu itu dan kau diam saja? Ya Tuhan... Bagaimana bisa kita yang seme ini terlihat tidak berguna seperti ini?" gumam Zhoumi, yang membuat Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Yesung meliriknya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau pikir ini salah siapa huh? Kau sendiri 'kan yang memaksa kami untuk kencan bersama kemarin? Aku jadi menyesal tidak mendengarkan Donghae" ucap Yesung.

"Iya! Benar! Kau-eoh? Itu Donghae hyung" Kyuhyun menunjuk sosok Donghae yang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat senang. Ia berjalan dengan tas ransel di punggungnya dan sebuah kantong kertas berwarna cokelat di tangannya.

"Lihat! Kita bertengkar disini, sedangkan wajah anak itu terlihat sangat bahagia. Apa yang dilakukannya seharian ini? Dia bahkan tidak kembali ke penginapan saat jam makan siang" timpal Siwon.

"Kau benar! Sepertinya dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita" ucap Zhoumi.

"Apakah dia sudah menemukan bahan untuk penelitian kita? Atau dia bahagia karena hal lain?" gumam Yesung.

"Sudahlah. Kita akan membahas itu lagi nanti. Ya! Donghae-ya!" Siwon berteriak memanggil Donghae.

Senyum tipis di wajah Donghae menghilang. Ia tersenyum lebar saat ia melihat seluruh anggota kelompoknya berkumpul di pinggir halaman penginapan.

"Yo~ Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian berkumpul disini? Kalian mau bermain futsal?" tanya Donghae, yang membuat teman-temannya mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Siapa yang mau bermain futsal?" sahut Zhoumi.

"Mungkin saja 'kan" Donghae menggendikkan bahunya. "Karena kulihat halaman ini cukup luas dan cocok untuk bermain futsal, dan kemarin aku melihat Minho membawa bola kemari. Siapa tahu ia mengajak kalian bermain futsal"

"Tidak ada acara bermain futsal" sahut Kyuhyun. "Apa yang kau bawa itu hyung?" Kyuhyun yang sejak awal tertarik dengan kantong kertas yang Donghae bawa, tak segan bertanya pada Donghae.

"Oh ini" Donghae menunduk untuk melihat kantong itu sejenak, sebelum ia kembali menatap teman-temannya. "Kebetulan sekali. Ini untuk kalian" Donghae menyodorkan kantong itu pada Yesung.

"Apa ini?" tanya Yesung.

"Buka saja. Eh, tapi dibukanya nanti saja ya, setelah makan malam. Jangan lupa membaginya dengan kekasih kalian semua. Aku ke kamar dulu. Selamat sore" ucap Donghae dengan senyum yang begitu lebar, yang membuat dahi teman-temannya semakin mengerut.

"Dia bertambah aneh hari ini" - Zhoumi.

"Apa ia salah makan pagi tadi?" - Siwon.

"Apa kepalanya terbentur sesuatu? Tumben sekali dia tidak mengomeli kita seperti biasanya" - Kyuhyun.

"Apa level kerasukannya semakin meningkat?" - Yesung.

"Kau seharusnya bisa menyembuhkannya hyung, kalau Donghae hyung kerasukan. Auramu bahkan berkali-kali lipat lebih menyeramkan dari hantu" ucap Kyuhyun sebelum berlari memasuki penginapan.

"Ya~ Kemari kau maknae kurang ajar!" teriak Yesung sambil mengejar Kyuhyun memasuki penginapan.

Sementara Siwon dan Zhoumi hanya menggeleng pelan melihat keduanya dari belakang.

.

.

Yesung tersenyum cerah saat ia membuka kantong kertas yang Donghae berikan padanya sore tadi. Pikirannya melayang-layang, membayangkan menikmati hal yang ada di dalam kantong kertas tersebut bersama teman-temannya serta kekasih mereka masing-masing.

'Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan sekali' pikirnya, sebelum suara tenor kekasihnya menyentak lamunannya.

"Hyung~ Kau ini sudah kupanggil berulangkali kenapa tidak menyahut sih?"

Ryeowook yang baru saja selesai mandi terlihat kesal. Bibirnya mengerucut dan pipinya menggembung lucu. Terlihat sangat imut.

Yesung tertawa melihatnya. "Wae? Kenapa memanggilku?"

Ekspresi Ryeowook berubah. Wajahnya ia tundukkan sambil melirik Yesung malu-malu. "Itu... Air hangatnya sudah kusiapkan... Em... Mandilah..."

Yesung terkekeh pelan. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri Ryeowook. "Kau manis sekali jika sedang malu-malu begini" Yesung mengusak rambut Ryeowook yang masih sedikit basah. "Terima kasih. Aku akan mandi sekarang"

Ryeowook menghembuskan nafasnya lega setelah Yesung memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di kamar tersebut. "Ini semua gara-gara Mochi. Dia selalu saja bercanda tentang pengantin baru. Hufth..." dumal Ryeowook, dengan kedua tangan yang kembali bekerja untuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Oh.. Apa ini?"

Sebuah kantong kertas di atas tempat tidurnya dan Yesung menyita perhatiannya. Ia duduk di atas tempat tidur, mengambil kantong kertas tersebut sambil menimbang-nimbang dan menebak hal apa yang ada di dalam kantong kertas tersebut.

"Kantong ini cukup berat. Isinya apa ya?" Ryeowook mencoba mengintip melalui celah kecil yang ada di ujung paling atas kantong yang terikat longgar tersebut, sebelum ia melepaskan talinya dan membuka kantong itu lebar-lebar. "Whoa~" pekiknya tanpa sadar. "Yesung hyung pasti membelikan ini untukku. Wah~ Ternyata dia tidak melupakan keinginanku waktu itu" Ryeowook tersenyum senang. "Aku harus membagi kebahagiaanku ini dengan sahabat-sahabatku"

Ryeowook segera menyampirkan handuknya yang basah pada jemuran kecil yang ada di balkon. Ia kemudian segera berjalan ke depan cermin, menyisir rambutnya hingga rapi, lalu mengambil kantong itu.

"Yesung hyung~ I love you~" ucapnya di depan pintu kamar mandi sebelum berlalu dari kamar tersebut.

.

.

Yesung keluar dari kamar mandi dengan salah satu tangan menggosok rambutnya yang basah. Ia tersenyum kecil saat mengingat Ryeowook mengatakan 'I love you' padanya beberapa menit yang lalu, saat ia masih berada di dalam kamar mandi.

"Dia pasti malu mengucapkannya langsung dihadapanku" ucap Yesung sebelum dirinya terkejut saat tak mendapati kantong kertas dari Donghae di atas tempat tidur. "Kemana perginya kantong itu?" gumam Yesung.

Laki-laki bermata sipit itu berusaha mengingat-ingat dimana terakhir kali ia meletakkan kantong kertas tersebut.

"Tidak. Tadi aku meletakkannya disini sebelum mandi" ucapnya yakin. "Tapi... Tunggu! Jangan-jangan... Wookie... Yang tadi itu..."

Yesung segera melempar asal handuknya dan berlari keluar kamar. Kamar yang ia tuju adalah kamar Kibum, basecamp para uke.

Tok, tok, tok

"Permisi" ucap Yesung.

Klek!

Pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan Sungmin yang seperti sedang mengunyah sesuatu yang membuat pipinya menggembung lucu.

"Kalian... Sudah... Memakannya?" tanya Yesung.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, sebelum mengangguk. "Umm"

"Apakah masih ada sisa?"

"Umm" Sungmin menggeleng.

"Sudah habis semua?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"Umm" Sungmin mengangguk, sebelum menelan sesuatu yang ia makan tersebut. "Masita! Gomawo hyung~" Sungmin menampilkan senyum manisnya. "Ah! Apa kau mau masuk? Atau mau kupanggilkan Ryeowookie?"

Yesung menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan itu saja" ucap Yesung dengan wajah lesu. "Ya sudah, lanjutkan saja kumpul-kumpul kalian. Aku permisi" ucap Yesung, sebelum berlalu dari kamar yang hanya berselang satu kamar dari kamarnya dan Ryeowook tersebut.

"Yo hyung~ Kau sudah mandi? Kenapa masih berantakan sekali?" Zhoumi, penghuni kamar di sebelah kamar Yesung dan Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan tatapan heran.

Yesung yang berjalan sambil menunduk menghentikan langkahnya dan mendongak menatap Zhoumi. "Tidak apa-apa. Sudah ya... Aku mau kembali ke kamar"

"Tunggu hyung" cegah Zhoumi sambil menahan lengan kanan Yesung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yesung.

"Itu... Kantong kertas yang Donghae berikan padamu itu isinya apa? Itu untuk kita 'kan?"

Yesung tersenyum masam. "Kekasihku sudah membawanya ke basecamp para uke dan berpesta disana tanpa sepengetahuanku. Maaf..."

Zhoumi mengangguk. "Lalu, isinya apa?"

Yesung menatap Zhoumi sejenak. "Hal yang sangat jarang kau temui di kota. Mungkin kau hanya bisa mendapatkannya di desa ini saja. Hal yang sudah kubayangkan bagaimana lezatnya dan pada akhirnya tidak bisa kucicipi sedikitpun"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Zhoumi penasaran.

"Kau tanyakan saja pada Donghae. Sudah... Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar. Aku tak bisa memarahi kekasihku. Biarkan aku menenangkan diri sejenak" Yesung segera memutar gagang pintu dan masuk begitu saja ke dalam kamar, menyisakan Zhoumi yang semakin penasaran dengan hal yang Donghae berikan pada mereka melalui Yesung.

"Aku harus menemui Donghae sekarang" ucap Zhoumi, sebelum berlalu dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong~

Maaf telat update sehari karena kondisi saya yg sedang tidak begitu sehat *padahal target bisa update tiap hari jumat :')*

Semoga minggu depan bisa tepat waktu

Oiya, di chap sebelumnya ada kesalahan di nama ayahnya Hyukie, tapi sudah diperbaiki kok :p

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah meninggalkan review, fav dan follow fict jelek ini, semoga suka yah dengan kelanjutannya n.n

.

Big thanks to :

 **HHS PolarisELF, KHyukHaexx, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, finel33, elf forever, kimk, reza110400**

.

See ya on next chap~

-Mei Hyun-


End file.
